Polos opuestos
by shionlover
Summary: Él es todo un caballero, ella es una rebelde, ellos se sienten atraídos sin entender el porqué. Los polos opuestos siempre se atraen.
1. Cautivado

**Hola!**

**Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero esta historia estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace días y si no la escribía no iba a poder dormir Dx**

**Espero que la disfruten :'D**

-¡Lysandro!-Rosalya saludó al peliplata.

Ambos estaban en el pasillo buscando sus salones correspondientes.

-Buen día, Rosa.-Saludó el chico-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Divertidas.-No parecía muy convencida.-Hubiera sido mejor si Leigh estuviera conmigo.

-Sí, él me dijo lo mismo. Pero tenemos que visitar a nuestros padres de vez en cuando.

-Eso es cierto.-Sonrió cálidamente.-Pero ahora que el verano terminó, estaré todo el día con mi Leigh.-Soltó una risita.-Espero que no te moleste mucho, **Lichou [1]**.

-Para nada. Si ustedes están felices, yo estoy fe…-Se vio interrumpido cuando una chica de cabellos pelirrojos pasó a lado de él.

Su cabello era lacio y le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos. Llevaba ropa muy peculiar; unos pantalones de cuero negros, unas botas de tacón y con picos, una chaqueta color vino y en su mano llevaba una mochila negra con una calavera.

Caminaba mientras observaba fijamente los números de los casilleros. Se frenó en el casillero cuarenta y dos y lo abrió. Metió dentro su mochila y se quitó la chaqueta para hacer lo mismo con ella, dejando ver una blusa negra de Jack Daniel's.

Lysandro no supo en qué momento los ojos verdes de ella, chocaron con los de él. Ella lo observó fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja. Le dio una última barrida de pies a cabeza para después alejarse de ahí.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó aún en estado de shock.-Nunca la había visto.

-Debe ser nueva.-Rosalya hablaba muy seria.-Se viste muy vulgar a mi parecer.

Lysandro no dijo nada ante el comentario de su amiga. Estaba de acuerdo que no era muy propio venir a la escuela vestido de esa forma, pero había algo en esa chica que le hacía pensar que ella era la excepción.

-Vamos a clases.-La peliplata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Estamos en el mismo salón, así que vamos.

Lysandro siguió a su cuñada hasta el aula "B" , ahí reconoció algunas personas como Castiel, Kim, Amber, Armin y Alexy, pero se centró en cierta chica que estaba en la esquina, aislada de todos. Estaba recargada en su brazo, con un rostro que mostraba aburrición.

-La nueva está aquí.-Rosalya la visualizó al mismo tiempo que el victoriano.

Una vez más, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. Se sentaron en un par de bancas que estaban vacías en el centro del salón, justo a lado de Castiel. Lo más seguro es que hubiera apartado los lugares para ellos dos. Había parloteos y risas por todo el salón, hablando sobre las cosas que hicieron en vacaciones y cuánto se habían extrañado los unos a los otros.

Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto el profesor entró al aula.

-Buenos días jóvenes.-Saludó el profesor Farrés.

Todos saludaron de vuelta sin muchas ganas.

El profesor comenzó a revisar su lista y después observó a la chica de la esquina.

-Parece ser que tenemos una alumna nueva.-Todos voltearon a la esquina para ver a la pelirroja.

Comenzó a pasear sus ojos verdes por todos los alumnos, sintiéndose incómoda.

-¿Por qué no te presentas?-El profesor la alentó, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Prefiero no hacerlo.-Habló con una voz firme.

-Me agrada esta chica.-Dijo Castiel en un tono apenas audible para él y Lysandro.

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Solo dinos tu nombre.-La chica suspiró de manera pesada.

-Tara...Tara Holmes.

-Bienvenida señorita Holmes.

-Si, como sea…-Esta contestación le sorprendió a varios.

-Ehm...bueno, como ya sabrán muchos soy el profesor Farrés…-Intentó ignorar lo que había dicho la chica y siguió con su clase.

Todos dejaron de observarla excepto Rosalya, que quedó indignada cuando vio que en cuanto el profesor comenzó a hablar, la chica se puso unos audífonos demostrando que le importaba poco la clase.

-¿No conoce el respeto?-Lysandro observó a su cuñada de reojo.

-¿Me pregunto qué música escucha?-Castiel habló por el otro lado.

Lysandro observó de nuevo a la ojiverde. Tenía la vista perdida al frente, y una vez más no supo la hora en la que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sintió un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, intentó alejar su vista de ella, pero era como si algo lo obligaba a quedarse observando esos penetrantes ojos verdes, al parecer a ella le sucedió lo mismo, comenzó a sentirse incómoda y pareció como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de observar al peliplata...

La hora del receso llegó y todos salieron apresurados del salón.

Lysandro se encaminó hacia su casillero, cuando encontró a Tara en el pasillo. Estaba golpeando desesperadamente uno de los casilleros con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Algún problema?-La chica lo volteó a ver sorprendida cuando vio de quién se trataba. Borró esa expresión y golpeó una vez más el casillero.

-¡Esta maldita cosa no abre!-Jaló con fuerza el casillero esperando a que abriera. Al no ceder, le soltó un puñetazo.-¡Estúpida cosa defectuosa!

Lysandro observó el número de casillero un tanto confuso.

-¿Cuál es el número de tu casillero?

-Cuarenta y dos-Respondió ella

Lysandro señaló el número. Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y después soltó un gruñido ronco.

-Soy una idiota.-El casillero que estaba golpeando era el número veinticuatro en vez del cuarenta y dos.

-No te preocupes, nos puede suceder a todos.-Sonrió amablemente.

-No necesito tu compasión.-Esto último hizo que la sonrisa de Lysandro desapareciera poco a poco

-N-no quería -Lysandro intentó explicar pero la chica comenzó a alejarse.

-En fin, nos vemos luego bicolor-Se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-¿Bicolor?-Repitió el albino sin entender.

-Debe ser por tus ojos.-Castiel llegó desde atrás.-Que chica más agresiva.-Sonrió divertido.

-Sí...Aún así hay algo en ella que llama mi atención.-Lysandro observaba la espalda de Tara mientras se alejaba.

-¿Acaso Lysandro se ha flechado?-Habló el pelirrojo en tono de burla.

-Por supuesto que no.-Se defendió él.-Ya lo dije, solo me llama la atención.

-Si tú lo dices Romeo.-Le dio palmadas en su hombro.-Vamos a comer algo, que muero de hambre.

Lysandro asintió y se dirigieron al patio…

El resto del día pasó muy tranquilo, con presentaciones de alumnos y profesores, sin mucho qué hacer. El día había terminado antes de que el peliplata se diera cuenta. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida junto a Rosalya. Ahí encontraron a un grupo de alumnos rodeando algo con curiosidad.

Ambos se acercaron y lograron visualizar entre la gente a una motocicleta negra, estaba muy bien cuidada y parecía de una buena marca.

-¿Todo este alboroto por una moto?-Preguntó Rosa.

-No es solo una moto.-Un chico de la multitud le contestó emocionado.-Es una Ducati 848, esas cosas cuestan miles de dólares.

-¿Y de quién es?-La pregunta de Lysandro no se hizo esperar cuando cierta persona trataba de hacerse paso entre tanta gente.

-Déjenme pasar, ¡Maldita sea, muevanse!-Para la sorpresa de Lysandro, Tara llegó empujando a toda la gente y sentándose en la moto.

-Muy bien, si no quieren morir aplastados por mi bebé, será mejor que se muevan.-Todos se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, excepto por una chica rubia.

-¿Cuantas noches te tuviste que acostar con hombres para comprar eso?-Amber se hizo presente en la multitud.

Por alguna razón, Lysandro sintió la necesidad de defender a la ojiverde, pero no fue necesario.

Tara estuvo a punto de encender su moto, pero después de ese comentario miró a la rubia de una forma asesina y se bajó de su moto. Se paró enfrente de ella de una manera intimidante, siendo unos centímetros más alta que Amber, hizo que ésta bajara un poco la cabeza.

-No me compares con las putas como tú.-Se quedó callada por unos segundos.-De hecho, no debería insultar a las putas, ya que son mujeres trabajadoras. Tú te regalas.- Dio media vuelta y volvió a montarse en la moto.

El motor se escuchó por toda la calle, arrancó a toda velocidad, dejando a Amber sin saber qué decir.

-Ahora me agrada un poco más esa chica.-Dijo Rosalya sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

El victoriano se quedó impactado al igual que todos. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le atraía tanto? No era educada, mucho menos dulce. Se vestía de una manera vulgar y era agresiva con todo y todos, y aún así, Lysandro sentía una atracción hacia ella...Pero después de todo, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿cierto?

Quería conocerla mejor.

**Eso te pasa por puta regalada Amber xDDD ¿Qué les pareció? Pueden lanzarme tomates y cuchillos si quieren, les doy permiso -.- dejen review y comenten que les pareció. Todavía no estoy segura si este fic será "M" porque nunca he escrito Lemon Dx y la verdad no quiero estropearlo todo...pero si ustedes quieren, puedo hacer el intento más adelante xDDD Y ya pronto actualizaré mis otros fics antes de que me manden a Elmo, Yuno, las tortugas ninja y no se con que otras cosas me han amenazado xDDD**

**Como lo mencioné en mi fic "Vulnerable" de ahora en adelante me comprometo a contestarles personalmente sus reviews por PM y si son anónimos los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo chicas, las amodoro.**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Intromisión

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste porque no me llegaba NADA de inspiración D:**

-Lysandro, ¿me estás escuchando?-Castiel trataba de llamar inútilmente la atención del albino.

Tenía la vista fija entre la multitud del pasillo, buscando a cierta persona que no dejó de aparecer en su mente en todo el día de ayer.

Castiel intentó decir las cosas más incoherentes, creyendo que así lo sacaría de su mundo.

-Ayer besé a Rosalya, hice las paces con Nathaniel y te tengo que confesar que soy bisexual.-Aún con tanto palabrerío el chico no reaccionaba.-Supongo que nada de esto servirá...

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea para traer a Lysandro de vuelta.

-Mira, ahí va Tara.

-¿Dónde?-El chico comenzó a observar en todas direcciones.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse.

-No puedo creer que un chico como tú, se enamore de alguien como ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Frente a ellos, caminó la chica que tanto esperaba el victoriano. Llevaba una blusa de Nirvana y unos shorts de mezclilla, junto con unas botas negras de tacón. Observó a Lysandro de reojo y se encaminó al salón.

-Habla con ella.-Lo alentó su amigo.

Antes de que Lysandro pudiera contestar, Rosalya llegó para unirse a la plática.

-¿Hablar con quién?-Preguntó.

-Con Tara.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?-Preguntó extrañada su amiga.-Es tan vulgar y agresiva y…-

-A Lysandro le gusta.-Rosa se calló al instante.

-Lo siento.-Sonrió inocentemente

-Yo tampoco creo que le pueda gustar.-Rió Castiel, a lo que Lysandro se puso serio.

-Vamos a clase.-El albino prefirió cambiar de tema y se encaminó al aula.

Una vez ahí, observó a Tara que estaba escuchando música en la esquina. Castiel le dio un empujón, dando a entender que debía acercarse a ella, lo que Lysandro no hizo. Sentía que no era el mejor momento, después de todo es molesto que alguien te hable mientras escuchas música.

La hora del receso llegó, la primera en salir fue la pelirroja. Lysandro inconscientemente la siguió. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su acción y dar media vuelta, Tara lo volteó a ver.

-Hola.-Saludó apenado el peliplata. Ella se cruzó de brazos esperando a que hablara rápido el chico.-¿Te gusta Nirvana?-Señaló la blusa con el típico logo de la banda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó de forma sarcástica.

-Fue una pregunta estúpida, lo siento.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó irritada.

-Pues veo que te encuentras sola, ¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato?

Ella alzó una ceja y después sonrió...un cambio muy drástico en su carácter.

-Usualmente mando a volar a idiotas como tú, pero tienes algo que me llama la atención.

-¿Lo debo tomar como un halago?

Usualmente no permitiría que nadie le hablara así, pero una vez más, ella es la excepción.

-Tómalo como quieras, bicolor.

-Lysandro.-Extendió la mano en forma de saludo.-Me llamo Lysandro.

Ella en vez de estrujar su mano, simplemente chocó su palma con la de él, a lo que éste sonrió.

Todo el receso estuvieron juntos hablando sobre sus vidas y gustos. Para la sorpresa de Lysandro, tenían muchas cosas en común. A ella también le gustaba la poesía y las obras teatrales, compartían gustos en varias bandas e incluso le confesó que ama tocar la guitarra. Ahora que la conocía un poco mejor, pudo ver a una Tara más abierta y amigable, incluso se interesó más en ella que antes.

El receso terminó y ambos regresaron a clases. El peliplata comenzó a escribir en su libreta sobre ella.

Cabellos rojos como llamas mortales, ojos color esmeralda que demostraban un alma libre y sin miedo a ser juzgada, labios finos que pedían a gritos un romance apasionado, un corazón que luchaba por dominar y no ser dominado, un…

-¿Lysandro?-Castiel le cortó la inspiración.-Las clases terminaron hace cinco minutos.

El peliplata observó el salón vacío. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó la clase.

-Tara te estaba buscando. Creyó que saldrías del salón como la gente normal.

Lysandro lo observó de reojo y se encaminó a la salida del aula. La buscó por los pasillos pero ya no se encontraba ahí. Salió y la encontró en el estacionamiento montada en su moto.

-¿Me buscabas?-Preguntó a lo que ella sonrió.

-Tengo un boleto de sobra para el concierto de Winged Skull, ¿quieres ir?-Él se sonrojó un poco, a lo que ella rió.-No te creas con tanta suerte, no es una cita.

Se sorprendía de lo fácil que era poder sonreír con ella. Tara le extendió el boleto y él lo tomó, sintiendo un choque eléctrico en cuanto sus manos se rozaron. Al parecer ella también lo sintió, ya que se sonrojó un poco al igual que él.

-¡Lysaaandro!-Una voz chillona provino detrás de ellos.

Una chica vestida de gothic lolita, cabello rubio y agarrado en dos colitas, saltó a los brazos de Lysandro.

-Nina.-Dijo sorprendido el peliplata.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados, no sabía en dónde estabas y…-Frenó en seco sus palabras para observar mejor a la chica que tenía por un lado.-¿Quién es ésta?-La señaló, mientras la observaba con recelo.

-¿¡Ésta?!-Gritó indignada Tara. Aquí correría sangre.-¿¡Quién eres tú?!

-Yo soy la novia de Lysandro.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Lysandro confundido.

La pelirroja no pudo decir nada. Simplemente observó con ira a Lysandro y a la chica que seguía prensada de él, para después encender su motocicleta.

-Después de todo, eres un imbécil como todos los demás.-

-No, Tara, es todo un malenten...-Sin permitir que Lysandro terminara la frase, arrancó a toda velocidad.

Volteó a ver a la rubia molesto.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Solo era una bromita.-Soltó una risita muy cínica.-¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

Él suspiró molesto, aún así, le ofreció su brazo para llevarla a su casa.

-¡Eres el mejor!-Gritó de forma muy infantil.

El peliplata no habló en todo el camino, solamente apretaba con fuerza la entrada que le había dado Tara minutos atrás.

**Maldita Nina -.- Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá mas romance y otras cosas :'D Gracias a los que me dejaron review, y la contestación para los anónimos:**

**Guest: ¡Gracias! espero que te llame la atención éste capítulo como el anterior e intentare actualizar "Vulnerable" lo más pronto posible **

**Guest: Gracias y me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir :'D *Se come el chocolate* *Se despide de la bolita que se va rodando***

**Loriana: Gracias por tu review, y sí, es un poco difícil de creer que Lysandro esté con alguien como Tara xD si se parece a ti, entonces me caes muy bien hahahhaha**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer, ustedes saben que escribo con musho Hamor para ustedes :3**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Obra del destino

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

Todo el día había sido incómodo para Lysandro. Había tratado de hablar con Tara un par de veces en la mañana, pero ella lo ignoraba, después intentó lo mismo en el receso, sin embargo una simple mirada asesina por parte de ella, hizo que el victoriano se alejara de la pelirroja.

Ahora se encontraban en clases. Tara leía una revista con el grupo Aerosmith en la portada, mientras que Lysandro no podía dejar de observarla. Quería explicarle que lo que dijo Nina ayer fue una mentira, pero era tan agresiva esa chica cuando te le acercas, que meterse a una jaula con veinte leones hambrientos sería más seguro.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Si no quería hablar con él cara a cara, podría mandar alguna nota...no era la idea más brillante, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Hizo una pequeña nota en una hoja de papel.

_Tienes que creerme. Nina es solo una amiga._

Dobló con mucho cuidado la hojita, la convirtió en un avión de papel muy bien hecho y lo mandó a volar directamente hacia la banca de la chica.

Cayó encima de la revista, ella tomó el avioncito confundida observando a todos buscando quién había interrumpido su lectura. Abrió el avión y leyó la nota. Observó con recelo a Lysandro sabiendo de quién se trataba sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

Escribió en la misma hoja con tanta fuerza que casi la rompía. Hizo bolita la nota y se la lanzó al victoriano en la cara. Apenas pudo atrapar la bolita de papel y evitar que chocara contra su cara.

En la nota decía:

_No nací ayer._

Lysandro rodó los ojos. Era demasiado testaruda.

_¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?_

Escribió en el papelito arrugado, hizo de nuevo un avión de papel, esta vez mal hecho por lo demacrada que estaba la hoja.

_Nada. No me vuelvas a buscar._

Cuando el papel regresó a sus manos y leyó esto, sintió un hueco en el estómago. Era inútil tratar con esa chica y si no quería que se le acercara, no lo haría...

Y lo prometió. Durante una semana no la buscó, ella por su parte ni siquiera lo miraba de reojo como lo solía hacerlo, además las clases se volvían incómodas al estar uno cerca del otro. El peliplata siempre buscaba una oportunidad para armarse de valor e intentar explicar lo que en realidad Nina era para él, pero nunca se presentaba el momento.

-¿Quieres que yo hablé con ella?-Castiel lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Estaban en pleno pasillo, había gente hasta el tope pues era viernes y al fin habían terminado las clases.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso.-Lysandro estaba con la vista perdida como siempre.

-Tú eres el que debe olvidarlo.-Castiel parecía molesto con su amigo. Tomó aire e intentó animarlo.-Es viernes, hay que salir.

-Gracias, pero no tengo muchas ganas.

-No era una pregunta. Paso por ti en la noche.-Sin dejar contestar al victoriano, se encaminó hacia su casa.

Lysandro suspiró y salió de la escuela. En el estacionamiento encontró a Tara subiendo a su preciada moto, se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos y cada quién se fue por su lado…

El peliplata observó su reloj un poco molesto. Eran casi las once y media y Castiel no llegaba por ningún lado. Creyó que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que saldrían, después de todo nunca había bromeado con eso, mucho menos lo había dejado plantado.

El timbre sonó un par de veces, sorprendiendo a Lysandro, ¿A dónde se suponía que fueran a estas horas? Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya viste la hora?

-Viejo, si hubiéramos ido más temprano a un bar no hubiera sido divertido.

Lysandro rodó los ojos. Tenía que haberse esperado ir a un lugar como ese si se trataba de Castiel.

-Te prometo que te vas a divertir.-Le aseguró.-Se encuentra en la playa, pero es el más visitado estos días.

Lysandro sin reprochar, cerró la puerta de su casa detrás de sí. Llamaron a un taxi y se dirigieron a la playa.

El bar no era muy grande, el techo estaba hecho de paja y las paredes de lo que parecían ser de tronco de palmera, nada que lo diferenciara de otros bares playeros. Varias personas se encontraban platicando y dentro del lugar se podía escuchar a alguien cantar en vivo.

Una voz femenina y ronca, tenía un tono un tanto sensual, se escuchaba que quién la cantaba estaba completamente metida en la canción, como si nada se interpusiese entre ella y el micrófono. Lysandro reconoció la canción en el coro. _**I hate myself for loving you **_de _**Joan Jett and the Blackhearts **_**  
><strong>

-No suena nada mal.-Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.-Vamos.-Se adentró al bar y Lysandro lo siguió, aún hipnotizado por la voz de esa mujer en el escenario. Quería verla físicamente para darse una idea de cómo era.

Casi le da un para cardiaco cuando vio a la pelirroja de ojos verdes cantando en el escenario y tocando la guitarra eléctrica al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Tara?!-Dijo Lysandro boquiabierto.

La chica estaba demasiado metida en la canción, como para darse cuenta que dos conocidos de ella estaban más que sorprendidos de verla ahí.

El victoriano quedó hipnotizado de verla en el escenario. Era como un ángel cantando, pero no era un ángel común. Ella era un ángel oscuro, sacando ese lado pecador que cualquier ser muere por mostrar al mundo. Su forma de cantar era única y hermosa, tal y como ella, y su forma de tocar era increíble, el sonido que emitía te ponía la carne de gallina, algo inexplicable.

La canción terminó, ella y el resto de la banda (dos chicos y una chica) hicieron una inclinación muy brusca en forma de agradecimiento. Comenzaron a bajar del escenario uno por uno.

Lysandro observaba detalladamente cada movimiento de Tara. Bajó tres escalones, su respiración estaba agitada y su piel brillaba gracias al sudor de tanta excitación, después recibió gustosa una botella de agua que le extendió una mesera e hizo lo mismo con los demás integrantes.

Todo iba bien hasta que uno de sus compañeros, un chico alto y de cabellos rubios se posicionó muy cerca de ella. Tara le sacó la lengua en forma de juego y él con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la sien.

-¿¡Quién…-Contó hasta diez mentalmente para calmar su tono de voz.-¿Quién es él?

-No me preguntes a mi.-Respondió su amigo.-Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.

Trató de mantener su compostura calmada, pero al ver a ese "caballero" tan cerca de _su_ "damisela" no era nada grato.

-Entonces ella se queja por Nina, pero nunca me dijo quién es su amigo.

-Calma Lysandro, pareces esposo celoso.-Lysandro hizo caso omiso del comentario de Castiel.

Otro "casi-paro cardiaco" le dio cuando los ojos verdes de Tara se fijaron en él y Castiel.

-Ya te vio.-Dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón.

Ella comenzó a toser, gracias a que los visualizó cuando estaba tomando agua. El rubio a su lado comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que sus otros dos compañeros se reían por lo bajo.

-Ve a hablar con ella.-Castiel prácticamente se lo ordenó.

-No.-Pero no sirvió de nada su negación. El pelirrojo arrastró a Lysandro hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-¡Hola Tara!-Saludó Castiel con una gran sonrisa, todo lo contrario a la chica.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, mientras los observaba con su típica mirada asesina.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Los miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Veníamos a pasar el rato, pero te encontramos, supongo que es el destino.

-¿Destino?-Preguntó ella confundida.

-Sí, Lysandro quería hablar contigo desde hace una semana.

Entonces el chico rubio fue el que los observó raro. No solo a ellos sino también a Tara.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Tengo un concierto que dar.-Esta vez se dirigió solamente a Lysandro.-Si en verdad quieres que hablemos, tendrás que esperar.

Él asintió. No querría nada más, se había enamorado de la voz de Tara, tanto que la podría escuchar todos los días, todas las horas.

El grupo de Tara volvió al escenario y todos aplaudieron. La siguiente canción fue** Welcome to the Jungle** de **Guns n' Roses**. Tal y como Lysandro lo había esperado, fue una experiencia magnífica. Cada nota que tocaba y cantaba, provocaba que cada fibra de su cuerpo, despertara. Cantaron varias canciones de grupos como **Nirvana**, **Aerosmith**, **Bon Jovi** e incluso **Queen**. Fue un momento único.

El concierto terminó hasta las dos. Tara parecía exhausta pero al mismo tiempo con mucha energía. Los tres integrantes de su banda comenzaron a salir de bar, el rubio se frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que Tara no iba con ellos.

Ella ya se encontraba a lado de Lysandro.

-Te veo después, Andrew.-Le dijo desde lejos y él asintió, para después desaparecer.

Tara se dirigió a la barra de bebidas y tomó una botella de Jack Daniel's sin abrir que se encontraba ahí. Caminó hacia Lysandro.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó ella.

Él asintió siguiéndola a quién sabe dónde. Salieron del bar y se dirigieron hacia la playa.

-El clima es frío, pero la vista lo compensa.-Tara observó fascinada la vista que tenía frente a ellos y él hizo lo mismo.

Había luna llena y era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, el mar parecía tinta negra yendo en un fino vaivén que tranquilizaba a cualquiera. Ella se sentó en la arena, cerca de dónde llegaban las olas del mar y él hizo lo mismo. Abrió la botella de Jack Daniel's y tomó directamente de ella, le ofreció a Lysandro y éste aceptó. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol, pero esa era una ocasión especial.

-¿De qué me querías hablar?-Por fin preguntó.

-Sobre Nina…-Él intentó seguir, pero ella soltó un gruñido.-Ojalá no me intente ahorcar con sus peligrosas manitas porque estoy aquí contigo.-Se burló, pero más que nada parecía molesta.

-No es mi novia.

-¿No?-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Es una fan mía y es un poco…-buscó las palabras correctas.

-Acosadora.-Terminó Tara por él. Comenzaba a entender la situación

-Algo así.

Ella miró hacia las estrellas echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-En ese caso, lo siento.-Se disculpó tratando de esconder su vergüenza con la vista hacia arriba.-Creo que sobreactué y me debí de haber visto como una perra estúpida esta última semana.

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No fue así, creo que yo también me hubiera molestado.-Con eso último se sintió muy identificado, por lo que no dudó en hablar sobre eso que lo estuvo molestando toda la noche.-Andrew.-Dijo su nombre llamando la atención de Tara.-Tienes mucho en común con él.

Ella soltó una risita, que provocó que Lysandro se estremeciera.

-Sí, tenemos mucho en común.-Admitió lo que él temía.-Ambos tocamos la guitarra, a ambos nos gustan las mismas películas y canciones y ambos nacimos de la misma madre.

Esto último hizo que Lysandro se diera una cachetada mental. Ahora se sentía como un idiota.

-¿Son hermanos?-Todavía tuvo la valentía de preguntar.

-Por lo menos eso nos dicen nuestros padres, aunque estoy convencida de que es adoptado.-Bromeó a lo que Lysandro sonrió aún apenado por sus celos incoherentes.

-Entonces, ¿todo queda resuelto?-Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Supongo que eres de esas personas con las que no se puede estar molesto.-Se encogió de hombros.-Sigo preguntándome qué es lo que tienes que me hace no poder alejarme de ti.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.-Ella rió sonrojada y tomó otro trago. Después lo miró extrañada.-¿Acaso Castiel no estaba contigo?

-Se sabe cuidar sólo.-Intentó fingir poco interés cuando en realidad se había olvidado completamente de Castiel.

Ella sonrió de una forma que cautivó a Lysandro por milésima vez durante estas últimas horas.

La noche era fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro inconscientemente hasta que Tara terminó acurrucada en el hombro de él.

Definitivamente esta fue una noche inolvidable.


End file.
